My Life
by knab
Summary: Stephanie is made some changes in her life and now has someone who could possibly make her truly happy but will it all fall apart when a stalker shows up that makes her tell about her past. Finally Complete. Does contain dark subject matter. Review Please
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum and I was a full time bounty hunter up until about 6 months ago. I worked for my cousin Vinnie Plum. But 6 months ago I made some major changes in my life. Me and my on again off again boyfriend Joe Morelli called it quits for good after one of our fights. It was the last fight I will ever have with him. He called My friends horrible names and asked if I was sleeping with all of them. It was over at that exact moment. I packed up my things at Joe's house and went back to my apartment. 2 weeks later I was enjoying my lunch at Pino's when Joe walked in and had the nerve to come up and tell me the boys missed him, in other words he wanted in my pants. I told him if he didn't get away from his boys were gonna be permanently lodged in his throat. I haven't talked to him since.

After that encounter I called my friend. Mentor, and for one amazing night lover Ricardo Carlos Manoso AKA Ranger. Ranger owns a Security Firm called Rangeman. He has offered me jobs there numerous times so when I called him I asked him if the job offer still stood and of course he said yes. I met with him and his right hand man Tank later that day. Along with the job also came an apartment on the fourth floor in the building which I gladly accepted since it seems everyone can break into my apartment. The only downfall to the job was that I had to have training, which consisted of exercise which I despise, self defense, and using my gun. I don't particularly like my gun usually its in my cookie jar.

I started my new job and was assigned Lester as my partner which was perfect for me as Lester is my favorite Merry Man. He is definitely eye candy and he talks which is rare among the merry men. He also trained I am not much stronger and know how to use my gun properly. The first 2 months working for Rangeman was perfect I was still spending time with Ranger we were eating dinner at his apartment on the 7th floor regularly things were great. My third month their he started pushing me away, the kisses and dinners stopped. We had strictly a professional working relationship. That lasted a month and then he went in the wind. The night before he went in the wind he snuck into my apartment and set my bed I woke up in the middle of nigh to him sitting there, He ended up in my bed curled up with me and we went to sleep he left the next day for his mission.

So for the last 6 months Lester has been my partner and has become one of my best friends. We eat together, watch movies and games together, and just hang out. After 6 months of all work and very little play I decided it was time for me to go out. So on Monday called my girls and we are having a girls night out this Friday, which includes dinner and going to a dance club I can't wait. My girls consist of Lula, Connie, Mary Lou , and Valerie. After planning our girls night I was asked by Les if I wanted to go out with the guys I obviously said no because I had plans but we are going to meet up at the club. The guys going are Les, Tank, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Vince, and Woody. It should be a great night out.

Present Day

Its girls night and I couldn't be more excited, it's 5 pm so I shut down my computer and am off to get ready. I head downstairs to my apartment to find the perfect outfit. I decided on a Black dress, its strapless, skin tight, stops about 4 inches below my ass. I shower, shave, exfoliate, and moisturize. I fluff my mass of curly hair which decided to look perfect tonight and did my make up I am keeping it light tonight mascara, and lip gloss is all I need. I then put my red 4 in FMP's on and am declared ready to go. I called a cab because I do not want to drive tonight and all of girls met at Pino's for dinner before dancing.

Mary Lou asked "So Steph have you heard from Ranger?"

"Nope"

"Tankie said he should be back soon" replied Lula

"Glad he is coming home to take some pressure off the Core Team" I replied

"DO you miss him?" This coming from Connie

"I do but a lot has changed"

"You mean you and Lester?" replied Val

"Yes among other things, Can we Please talk about something else or not talk finish eating and get ourselves to the club?'

Needless to say we finished dinner with little talk about anything. And we were off to the club.

We arrived at the club around 10:30 got a table in a corner and ordered our margarita's. We looked around at the many people dancing. The club was pretty busy. We all hear commotion coming towards us and as we turned to look we saw the Merry Men. Next thing I know I'm being lifted up by Lester and put on his lap which is honestly perfectly okay with me. After a few shots and my margarita it was time to dance. Lester and I got up to dance and danced for about 2 songs when the song 'I wanna make love in this club' came on next thing I know me and Les are practically having sex on the dance floor. We started to kiss and the kiss deepened and became more passionate as our tongues dueled.

" Lester lets get out of here."

"Your wish is my command beautiful"

We walked over to the table where everyone was sitting, we got some weird looks as we approached, I guess they didn't miss our make out session.

"Hey guys I think we are gonna head out but you all stay and have a good time" I told our friends and jaws dropped. With that me and les turned and called a cab to pick us up.

We couldn't keep our hands off of each other we were kissing in the cab as we walked into the Rangeman buildings, in the elevator, and in the hall that led to our apartments. Whoever is working monitors tonight is getting a free show.

"My apartment or yours baby?" asked Les

"I don't care just get us in one of them"

"Mine it is." I'm planted against the wall with my legs around his waist he has one arm wrapped around me as he is trying to open the door with other.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Uh oh Ranger's back.

"What the hell does it look like Ranger?" My mouth has betrayed me and now I am going to be sent to a third world country. I could see the fury in his eyes and knew this was going to end very badly for someone.

"It looks like Lester is about to take advantage of you while you are drunk" And this was not an appropriate thing to say to me or Lester. Lester set me down and now he was angry and they were having a stare down. This was not good, nope not good at all. So I decide to get in the middle literally. I stand in between them.

" Ranger, For one what I do is none of your damned business, we are not a couple nor have we ever been. For two nobody is taking advantage of me I know what the hell I am doing. We are currently off work, if you would like to talk to us we are scheduled to work on Monday until then I think you need to leave us the hell alone." I know probably shouldn't talk to the boss that way but I am sick of his b.s.

"Stephanie this is between me and Santos not you." Lester is still doing the stare down clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. I really need to defuse this situation and fast.

" Ranger this is about me and I'm telling you right now drop it, it is none of your damned business. Lester, come on, lets get in the apartment. We are off work until Monday, let's enjoy our weekend." With that Lester got the hint pushed open his apartment door and we were walking in I hear Ranger's Voice yet again.

"Santos, mats 0500 tomorrow" Rhino mode is coming in full force I'm seeing red did he not get we were off work. And then I hear Lester's reply, "Ric, I'm off work until Monday I will not be on the mats tomorrow if you would like we could reschedule for Monday. Beautiful go pack a bag we won't be staying here tonight but I have someplace we can go and spend the weekend uninterrupted. So I went next door to my apartment to pack a bag I grabbed my duffle and started throwing clothes. Then I grabbed my toiletries as I was heading to the door I could still hear Ranger and Les arguing in the hall. I walked out locked my apartment.

"Les I'm ready to go let's get the hell out of here."

"Do you wanna go grab my stuff my duffle is in the closet and just grab basic a changes of clothes and stiff out of the bathroom." So I got in his apartment and grabbed his things and could still hear the yelling in the hallway. I had left my duffle in the hall so I could pack up Lester's. All packed I grabbed his duffle and locked his door. As I walked out I heard Ranger " You are just gonna use her for a one night stand"

"Ranger, I'm not you I wouldn't do that to her she deserves more than a one night stand or just casual sex which is what I remember you offering her" At that point the door shut they both looked at me and Les grabbed my hand "You ready to go Steph?" "Yep" And with that we left, Ranger was still standing in the hallway when we got on the elevator. Luckily Les has his own vehicle here in the garage.

"Where are we going Les" I asked

" I have a house I'm remodeling just outside of Trenton, it still needs a lot of work but the master bedroom, bathroom, and living room are finished so I figure we could just stay there this weekend."

"Les you are a wonderful man" He reached over the console grabbed my hand, we entwined our fingers and he placed them on his thigh. Which is how they stayed the whole way to his house. While we listened to Nickleback, occasionally glancing at each other. He is a gorgeous man. From his tan skin to his beautiful green eyes, his short brown hair that is currently spiked, and his muscles. He is very drool worthy.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 30 minutes of driving we pulled up to a wrought iron gate. Les entered a series of codes and the gate opened, we drove up a long driveway, and slowed as we neared a garage, Les hit the opener and we pulled in. The outside of the house was beautiful, it was a 2 story brick house. We got out of the car and Les grabbed both duffle bags and started towards the door linking the garage to the house.

"Come on Beautiful so I can show you around, just remember it's not finished." I followed Les into the house we stopped in the living room the walls were a light beige color, there was a big screen tv, a black leather sofa and loveseat, a black leather oversized chair. I followed Les as we walked into the kitchen where he grabbed 2 water bottles. The kitchen wasn't much and you could tell it was being redone. We then walked over to a beautiful staircase. "I'll give you the full tour tomorrow. Is that okay?" "Sounds great now show me this bedroom and bathroom" I replied. We got to the top and he led me down the hallway to a beautiful bedroom. There was a King size 4 poster bed with a black comforter, night stands on each side, a dresser, a flat screen tv mounted on the wall, and a stereo. We then walked into the bathroom, it had double sinks, a jacuzzi tub, and a huge shower with 3 shower heads. It was my dream bathroom.

"Les, you may have to drag me out of this bathroom" "I figured you would say that" With that said he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, we started to kiss when his phone rang. He looked down hit ignore. "We probably should turn our phones off if we want peace this weekend" He said. We grabbed our phones and turned them off.

He pulled me to him and we started to kiss again, it started off slow and then we deepened it and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he had one hand cupping my ass and the other tangled in my hair. He slowly walked us to the bed, he gently laid me on the bed as he toed off his boots and removed his guns from the various places he had them. He laid down on the bed with me and we continued to kiss. He slowly pulled away. "Steph, Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this."

"I'm sure that I want you." I replied.

"I really don't want to kill the mood but what about you and Ranger?"

"There is nothing between me and Ranger. We are not nor have we ever been more than friends. He has no bearing on this"

"Then where were we? He said as he leaned back into kiss me.

The kiss was passionate, the most passionate kiss I have ever had, I'm not sure how it happened but the clothes magically disappeared. He started to kiss down my neck slowly kissing, nipping, and biting. I could feel the my desire for him rising. As he got to my nipples he placed one his mouth where he sucked and the other in his hand as teased the nipple. He kept one hand on my nipple continuing to tease it while he kissed his way lower. He kissed down my stomach and headed toward the promise land but went down my thighs instead, kissing. He made his way back up towards the promise land and I arched my back to try to get him where I wanted him most, he took one hand and pushed me back down, he kept his hand on my stomach to hold me down while he continued to torture my body. " Oh God Les, I need you now" He slid one finger in and then another in, while he continued his torture with his mouth. " Dios Baby you are so wet" I felt the orgasm building and it ripped through me. He stopped to let me come down, then slowly positioned himself above me and let his erection rub my dripping wet center, while he kissed me.

He slowly entered me and then stopped to let me adjust to his size. "You are so tight and so wet" He slowly started thrusting himself in and pulling almost completely out and before thrusting back it was slow torture. I was matching him thrust for thrust. "Harder" I screamed and he started thrusting in me harder, with me still matching him. "Cum with me baby" He growled and two more thrusts later we both came with me screaming his name and him growling mine. He laid there unmoving waiting for our bodies to come down from the earth shattering orgasms. He gently lifted himself off of me laid down beside and pulled me to him. With my head on his chest and his arm around me we drifted off to sleep. We woke twice more in the night for repeat performances.

I awoke the next morning cuddled up to him as I lifted my head and looked up at him, he had a huge smile on his face. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty"

"Morning"

"You want to get ready and we will go grab some breakfast" he said

I got up off the bed stopping at my duffle to grab some clothes and headed towards the bathroom to shower and dress. I turned the water on and stepped in the shower letting the water cascade down on me. Les stepped in behind me. "I thought we could save some water." He had me up against the shower wall with my legs around his waist in no time. An hour later we stepped out of the shower to get dressed. I threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and a red tank top and flip flops. He had on faded blue jeans and an army shirt. I put my hair in a messy pony tail and deemed myself ready to go. We grabbed our phones and turned them back on. I had ten missed calls and ten voice messages, Les had the same.

We got in the car, I put my phone on speaker and we listened to the messages. The first was Ranger

"Babe" and then he hung up. He is a real talker that one. Then Lula " White Girl I'm sure you are having a great time with Les but uh Ranger is flipping out." Then my mother " Stephanie, this is your mother I heard you left a bar last night with some man. Why can't you be normal. Marla Scowvick's daughter doesn't leave the club with random men. I expect you to bring him for dinner on Sunday" The rest of the messages were about the same as Lula's letting us know how angry Ranger was. Lester's messages were about the same except from the guys. We drove back to Trenton holding hands and listening to the radio. I called Lula to see if her and Tank wanted to meet us for Breakfast and Les called Bobby. We all met at Ihop for breakfast.

We were seated at a table in the back where the guys could people watch. Connie came stumbling in with Bobby. Looks like there was a match made at the club last night. We all ordered drinks and began to talk about our previous night. Lula was the first to speak. " White Girl, what are you gonna do about Ranger?"

"I'm not going to do anything about Ranger. We are not together, I'm free to do whatever I want to do and it's none of his damned business." Lula and Connie just stared at me like I had lost my mind. Then Bobby asked Lester the same question. " Les, What are you going to do about Ranger? He is still your boss?"

" Like Steph said, We are not going to do anything, it is none of his business what we do when we are not working" And then Tank spoke up " He called a meeting for today at 1400 he said he was gonna call you two because the meeting is mandatory" Oh boy I can't wait this is gonna be interesting. We all finished eating making small talk. We paid the bill and left it was almost noon so me and Les decided to go back to Rangeman and hang out in one of our apartments until the meeting. We got to Rangeman went to the fourth floor and when to his apartment grabbed bottles of water and set on the couch to watch ESPN while we waited for the meeting. About 1 we both got a text about the mandatory meeting at 2. At 1:45 we headed up to the conference room to find out what this was all about. I had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was about but kept my mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the conference room and all of the core team is already seated. Everyone is waiting for Ranger to show up and get this meeting started with. There is quite a bit of small talk going on and then it suddenly goes quiet, which means one thing Ranger has arrived. His voice is cut and dry it is obvious he is not in a good mood. "Let's start the meeting, I have folders for everyone set up on our newest FTA, it is important that we get this guy. Stephanie, once we finish all the surveillance on this guy I will probably need you to do a distraction for us. Any questions on this matter?" There was a chorus of no's. "Okay the next thing we need to discuss is work/personal relationships and we will be changing some partners around." Me and Les looked at each other we knew exactly what was going on and from the looks of everyone else they did too. "Ranger" I sighed "Why are you changing partners around?"

"It has come to my attention that some personal relationships have been formed that could effect work. Before it gets to out of hand we will change partners around." At this statement I knew I was right he was talking about me and Lester and I'll be damned if he thinks switching partners will keep me from seeing Lester. I am furious and seeing red. So once again I pull the tiger's tail so to speak. I jump up sending my chair falling over, slam my hand on the conference table. "Ranger, this is bull shit and you know it! Everyone in this room knows exactly what relationship you are talking about and it has not effected work yet."

"Stephanie" He growled "I'm doing what is best for my company and I think it would be best if we change partners around. I am your boss so you can either change partners as I say or find another job." A lot of jaws dropped at that statement. "You know what Ranger tell me who you are wanting my new partner to be and I will think about it over the weekend and get back with you Monday." All eyes were on us as I said that. " Stephanie you will be partnered with me unless I'm in the wind in that case you will be partnered with Tank." I was in Rhino mode before he finished that statement. " You must have lost your damn mind I will under no circumstances partner with you! I'll pack up my apartment and be out by tomorrow night. I quit!" And I walked out the door.

I walked to the elevators hopped on it and headed to my apartment to start packing. I don't know where exactly I'm gonna go but I do have quite a bit of money in savings. My old apartment has already been rented out to, so it looks like I will be apartment shopping. As I open the door I feel two big arms wrap around me I knew it was Lester because of the cologne. We open the door and walk in the apartment. I get the house phone a call Ella to ask for boxes and the sweet woman said she would have some down in 10 minutes. I started pulling clothes out of my dresser and throwing them on the bed while my mind was racing. How could he? I don't get it. He didn't want me but when I move on he thinks he is gonna stop it. I have done so much changing since he was gone and I refuse to let him try to control me. He is starting to act like Morelli and that is not a good thing. I was startled out of my thoughts to when Lester asked "Steph, are you sure about this?" I looked at Lester and sighed "I'm sure that I'm not going to let him control me and I'm sure that I could go back to work at Vinnie's what I'm not sure about is where I am going to go. I have money but I have to wait until Monday to go find an apartment." I looked at Les with tears in my eyes. "Just stay with me for the weekend and we will figure it out together." I nodded and continued to throw my things on the bed.

Lester went and opened the door when we heard someone knocking and in walked Ella, Tank, and Bobby all carrying boxes. Lester brought some in the bedroom and I filled them up while he went in the bathroom and filled one box up. Tank and Bobby just stood there stunned that I was truly quitting and moving.

"Hey Steph, Can I speak to you in private?" Asked Tank

"Sure, Lester will you go in the Living room and pack up my stuff please?" Lester nodded and walked into the living room leaving me and Tank in the bedroom to talk.

"Alright Tank Spill"

"Bomber are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure this is best thing for me right now. I get Ranger not wanting to accept me being with someone else, but a lot has changed since he left and I will not apologize for that. I'm gonna be happy whether he sticks by me as his friend or we never speak again I will be happy. He pushed me toward this decision. But I am gonna miss you guys I hope we will still do game nights and go to the club together when we can."

"We are gonna miss you too Bomber. I never thought we would see you walk out like this." And with that he wrapped me in a big hug while I cried. I'm gonna miss my merry men they have become my brothers except for Lester, nothing brotherly there. Tank helped me finish packing up my room.

Walking into the living room I noticed Les and Booby had it all packed up. Time to say good bye to this chapter of my life. I really wish I didn't have to do this. There was another knock at the door and most of the core team came in. We all grabbed boxes and carried them to my SUV. I gave all the guys hugs, and then gave Tank my trackers, cell phone, fob, and everything else that was property of Rangeman. I got in my car as Lester got in his and we drove away. As I looked out my rearview mirror I realized I would probably never step foot back in that building.

Once we got to Lester's we curled up on the oversized chair and popped in a movie as we drank some beer. I sat comfortably on his lap and started thinking about the fact that I needed a definition of what me and Lester were doing. After taking a deep cleansing breath I looked at Les and asked. "Les, what are we doing?" He looked at me "You mean relationship wise?" I nodded. "Steph, What do you want us to be? I care about you very much and have since the day we met. I would like to say that you are my girlfriend but is that what you want." My heart started beating harder and faster that is exactly what I wanted from him. "Yeah Les that is what I want. I want to be with you. Only You" He leaned in and kissed me he pulled away slowly and locked eyes with me, " Only you, I can live with that" We sealed the deal numerous times that night.

Waking up once again I was laying on Lester's chest, I know he was awake because of his breathing so I put my chin on his chest and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me. "MMM Good Morning Les"

"It is now" He said with a panty ruining smile. Guess it's a good thing I didn't have any on. We got up and started preparing for the day. I looked at Les " You got any big plans today? I need to go get a new phone and then dinner with my parents at 6. You gonna come?" I crossed my fingers hoping he would come to dinner tonight. "No plans today Beautiful except spending time with you and dinner with your family and I was wanting to talk to you about something." I started his coffee pot thinking about what he wanted to talk about and if he was already regretting being with me. He must have recognized the look on my face because he stepped behind me wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. " What do you want to talk about we can knock it out first before we leave." He took a deep breath and I could see the nervous just radiating off of him. "Well, you said something about going to look for an apartment." I nodded "What about you moving in with me here and we can finish the remodel together. I know we are new at this with each other but we know each other really well and are together 90 percent of the time, so I figured we could just go ahead and live together. You can think about it if you want" I looked at him and could he was serious and to my surprise it didn't bother me to not have my own place. I wasn't even remotely scared. "Yeah I think that could work but you Lester Santos are going to let me help with bills." He nodded and grabbed coffee cups and filled them up.

We put our shoes on and headed out to go get me a new cell phone. I got my new phone and called all my close friends and gave them my number then called my mom with my new number. I also let her know Lester was coming with me. Lester called Ranger to let him know he was gonna be moving out of his apartment in the next few days to take up permanent residence at his house. After spending the day together we headed to the Burg for dinner with my family. As always my mother and grandma were standing at the front door waiting for us. We got out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Hey mom, grandma" I gave them my normal greeting. Lester looked at them "Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur thank you for inviting me to dinner." Lester kept his front firmly pressed to my back but Grandma still managed to get a couple pinches on the cute butt of his. Both times he just grimaced. I helped mom and grandma set the table while Lester set in the living room with Dad. At 6 on the dot Dad and Lester came to the dinner table. It was actually a polite dinner without me being tortured by mother and what she thinks my life should be. I should have known that wasn't gonna last. "Stephanie, can you help me in the kitchen?" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen preparing myself for was going to come. "Stephanie, why do you do this to me. Going to bars and leaving with random men, why don't you just settle down with Joseph and get married. You could be so happy. If you keep this up Joseph won't be waiting for you to decide to be with him."

"Mom, First I didn't leave with a random man I left with Lester who for the last 6 months has been my partner at work. By the way me and Lester are in a relationship and I don't care what Joe wants or thinks he can move on. I'm happy and plan to stay that way." She looked at me "I don't know why you do this to me" and at that moment she was cut off by Lester and Dad walking in the kitchen. Lester looked her in the eye "I don't know what you are talking about why me you have raised a beautiful, smart, and strong daughter who lives her life how she wants and that is something to be proud of. Steph, are you ready to go?" I looked at Lester "Yeah I'm ready to go" I knew in that moment that I was truly falling for him, he has been there for me so much in the last 6 months supported me, been my best friend, and now stood up to my mother for me. We walked out of kitchen holding hands and headed to the car. When we got in the car I looked at Les "Thank You for sticking up for me" He took a deep breath "You Don't deserve to be treated that way and I wasn't about to listen to it. You are such a wonderful person" And then he kissed me. We left their happy to be together and going home. Home I just called Lester's house home. But I guess it is home since we will be living together from now on. Tomorrow is going to be a new day and with that new day comes changes me going back to me a full time bounty hunter for Vinnie. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

_**(AN: The next few chapter's are gonna be a little different some will be in Lester's Pov and maybe Ranger's. If you have any suggestions let me know I would love to hear them.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

(Lester's POV)

I can't believe how crazy this weekend has been. Me and Stephanie are together which I've wanted for a long time, she quit Rangeman, moved out of her apartment, is now moving in with me, going back to work at Vinnie's, and I had stuck up for to her mother. I don't understand how a mother could be so cold. Steph is such a wonderful person, the best I know. We just got home from her parents home and steph goes straight to the fridge. "Les, do you want a beer" I walked up behind her wrapped my arms around her took a beer from her opened it handed it back then opened one for me. I grabbed her hand "Come on Sweetie, lets go watch tv." We set down to watch tv with her on my lap and I knew she was thinking deep thoughts, she was chewing on her bottom lip which is a sign that she is deep in thought. So much has happened this week I just kept her in my arms and let her think.

After a couple hours of tv I started getting tired and knew I had to be at work early the next morning. 0700 to be exact. Steph is asleep on my lap. So I slowly got up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, laid her down and pulled her clothes off of her. I used the bathroom took my clothes off, crawled into bed with her, and pulled her to me. She is so beautiful and I drifted off into a deep sleep. At 0500 my alarm started going off, Steph stirred a little so I got up, turned the alarm off, ran down stairs and started coffee. When I got back in the bedroom I noticed she was no longer in bed, I checked the bathroom she wasn't there either. Then I remembered she was talking about going running today when she got up. She must have slipped outside while I started coffee. I put on my basketball shorts and tee shirt and headed out for my run knowing I would probably catch up with her.

About 15 minutes into my run I caught up with her "Good Morning Beautiful, I didn't hear you head out for your run this morning." She looked up at me "Sorry, I didn't think about telling you I was going for my run, not used to living with anyone" Then she flashed me a big smile. We ran for about an hour before we got back to the house. We both grabbed bottles of water from the fridge and took off upstairs for the shower. Steph started pulling off her sweats to get in the shower and I was pulling mine off. I then realized I had 30 minutes before I had to be leaving for work. Showering together may not be a good idea because we may get carried away. "Umm Baby, we sharing the shower this morning?" She looked me up and down and licked her lips, I know exactly what that means. " Steph I have 30 minutes before I have to leave work." With that said I ran in the bathroom started the shower and jumped in. She walked in about 10 minutes later, climbed in behind me and started kissing me. I know where this is headed. " Beautiful, as much as I would love to continue and I would love to I have to go to work. I'm sorry but we will continue this tonight" I gave her a kiss and got out of the shower. After finishing getting dressed, getting my utility belt on and loaded, she came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed. She put on her utility belt and thigh holster, loaded both guns and we walked downstairs together. We both got mugs of coffee, locked up and headed out to our cars. I could definitely get used to this. After a long passionate kissed I asked " What are your plans today?" She smiled "I'm stopping at Tastry Pastry and grabbing donuts then heading to the bond's office and hopefully if everything goes well I'll get me some FTA's today then I plan on heading back here by 5 or 6." I smiled at her "Okay well I'll call you later and maybe we can grab lunch together" She kissed me again and got in her SUV and I got in mine and we headed out to start our day.

I arrived at the office 5 minutes before my shift started and was in my cubicle right on time. We had a meeting at 0800 so I decided to start on my paperwork and hopefully finish before the meeting. It was weird not having Steph in her cubicle next to mine. I got about half way through reading a report I needed to finish when I was bombarded with guys wanting to know about Steph. I'm truly not surprised everyone loves her. Tank was first " Hey man, how's bomber?" I looked at him and could see the concern on his face about her not having a job. "She's fine Tank, she's moved in with me and headed to Vinnie's the same time I left this morning. She's still happy. We had dinner with her parents last night." He looked at me like I was crazy. About that time Bobby, Woody, Hal and Cal walked into my cubicle. Tank Looked at me like I was crazy, "How did dinner with her parents go? And she moved in with you?" I smiled " Yes, she moved in with me, I'm moving out of my apartment here and we are gonna finish the house together and live there together as a couple. As far as dinner, her mom started in on her and I put a stop to it and we left an went home. Now I have paperwork to do before the meeting."

At 0800 we all got seated in our chairs for the meeting. Ranger walked in and we could tell he was on edge. " Since Stephanie quit we will be going back to partnerships we had before she started. I will also be looking to fill her position so we have someone available to do distractions like she did. Here are the files for today get your partners and head out, we have plenty of Fta's that need picked up." Everyone started to get up from the chairs but I looked at Ranger "Ranger, I don't know what your problem is but you know Steph would still do distractions if you would admit you were in the wrong by trying to force her away from me which we know is what you were trying to do, she might even come back to work here. We all love her and hate that she isn't here." With that said I walked out of the conference grabbed my keys and hollered at Bobby "Bobby, Let's roll we got FTA's to catch."

(Stephanie's POV)

I stopped at Tastry Pastry for donuts and headed for the office. When I got there Connie was already there and on the phone. I walked in dropped donuts on her desk and plopped down on the couch. She finally got off the phone and looked at me " Hey Steph, What's up shouldn't you be dressed in all black and working?" I looked down at the floor then back at her, "Nope I quit Rangeman. I'm here to see if I can have my job back." She took a hard look at me, smiled "You know you can have your job back, but if you quit where are you living and details please" She grabbed a donut as Lula walked. I filled Lula in about me quitting which she said she already knew because Tank told her. Lula not missing any details " So where you living white girl?" I smiled "Well I'm living with Les, we are living together at his house and we are together" Both of their jaws dropped at the same time and then Lula spoke " So you telling me that you and Les are a couple and living together" I smiled and nodded. We heard the door open and in walked Lester and Bobby. Lester smiled at me and looked at Connie "Hey Connie you got any files for Rangeman?" She nodded picked up a stack handed them to him and then handed me another stack. I sat back down on the couch to look over my files so I could get some work done today. Lester came over and planted a sloppy kiss on me and smiled. "If you need any help with skips call me." I nodded and Lula looked at him "She got me for backup we won't need no help" I looked between them then glanced over at Connie and Bobby who were making googly eyes at each other. I got up looked at Connie "Connie I'm headed out to pick up some of these skips, Come on Lula." I headed towards the door gave Les one last kiss and walked out. Chasing skips shouldn't be as hard now because of all my training.

After we got in the car I flipped through files. I had a Mooner and Dougie my regulars and then some a little harder. I picked a file for Robert Athens he was arrested for Domestic Abuse and then missed his court date on Friday. He lives over on Stark Street, not my favorite neighborhood but I can get him. I handed Lula the file and headed towards Stark Street. He lived in a four story apartment building that looked rather run down. He lived on the third floor. Me and Lula got out I told her to go to the fire escape in case he tried to get out that way once he realized who we were and why we were there. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He opened the door and I could tell this was not gonna be an easy capture. He Looked at me "Who are you and what the hell do you want" I decided for honesty "I'm with Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and you missed your court day. I need to take you back to reshedule." He snickered at me and went to slam the door but I was quicker and shoved my boot in it. " Come on Robert let's go down and get you rescheduled it won't take long" What happened next I didn't expect he pulled out a gun but not quicker than me I pulled my gun at the same time. Difference was he shot at me I dodged it and tackled him which was not an easy task but I got one cuff on him and then all hell broke loose. He managed to get me flipped over and got on top of me and started punching me I was blocking most with one hand while with the other I grabbed my fully charged stun game. With one swift move I stunned him and he fell over. I'm not real sure where Lula was during all this. I rolled him off me cuffed him and hollered at Lula to help me drag him to the car. We got him loaded up and headed for the cop shop. Lula looked at me "Damn Girl you are gonna have one hell of black eye. What the hell happened?" I looked at her and told her what happened. We pulled into the cop shop as my skip was waking up. I unloaded him and started walking him in when I saw Les and Bobby pull up. I smiled gave them a finger wave and hauled Robert into the station. I got a few looks when Eddie Gazarra walked up. " Hey Steph, what happened to you and why aren't you dressed for work?" I looked at him I'm about sick of telling this story. " I no Longer work at Rangeman I'm back working full time for Vinnie and this ass wipe I just brought in is what happened to me." I rolled my eyes got my bond receipt and started to the door as Lester and Bobby walked in with their skip. Les looked at me with concerned eyes, "Steph, can you wait outside for me? It won't take but a minute" I nodded and headed out the door. I walked to my car and leaned up against it and waited. After about 2 minutes Les and Bobby walked up to me, Bobby spoke first, "Bomber let me look at your face and tell me what happened" I nodded he started poking around my face I told them what happened and that it was probably just gonna be a black eye no big deal. Then Bobby spoke again " Alright Bomber looks like you are right just a black eye but you need to be careful and we miss you at work." I gave a sad smile " I miss you guys too but this is the way it has to be right now." Bobby nodded and walked away leaving me and Les standing there. Les spoke first " You are not gonna believe what happened at the meeting this morning, Ranger is gonna try to fill your position with so he can have someone for distractions." My eyes got huge "Well his company if he wasn't such an ass I wouldn't have quit but it is what it is." Les nodded " That's what I told him if he wasn't such an ass you would probably still do distractions for him and then I walked out and started picking up my FTA's. But I brought you something I know you don't work there but with you picking up skips again I wanted you to have a tracker. Tank agreed and only me, him and Bobby know about it. We are also the only ones who can pull it up. I would feel better if you kept it on you especially after what happened with your skip this morning" I smiled " Not a problem I'll keep it on me. But I've got to head out and get some more skips. I think I'm gonna go get Dougie and Mooner. I'm gonna grab lunch on my way and feed them before I bring them in." He nodded, we kissed and I hopped in the car. Lula was just staring at me "Lula do you want to grab lunch and go with me to get Dougie and Mooner?" She looked over at me, "Hell yes, I want lunch and I'll go with you to grab Mooner and Dougie. I wonder what they are watching today." I pulled away from the cop shop stopped at Cluck in a Bucket grabbed lunch and headed to the Burg to Dougie and Mooner's house.

We pulled up to Dougie and Mooner's house and I knocked on the door. Mooner answered

"Dudette, Nice shiner"

"Hey Mooner can we come in we brought lunch" He opened the door and let us in.

" Mooner, you and Dougie missed your court day and I need to take you down to reschedule after lunch"

"That's cool dudette I forgot after 'I Dream of Jeanie" I smiled and nodded. We finished lunch and after 3 hours of I dream of Jeanie I called Connie to meet us at the station and we headed out. I had them home by 4 and headed to the Bonds Office to drop off my bond receipts and Lula. I dropped of my receipts got my money and headed to the bank and then off to the mall to Victoria Secret's for a surprise for Lester.

After getting my money deposited I spent 45 minutes at V.S getting something sexy for tonight. Walking to my car my phone rang, I looked at the readout and it was Lester. Smiling as I answered " Hey Sexy what's up" I could hear the smile in his voice " Hey Baby, I'm off work do you want to meet somewhere for dinner or do you want me to pick something up and we can eat at home."

"Why don't we meet somewhere"

"Do you want to grab Pino's?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" I said smiling

"Well I hope he is that's what I'm told at least. So I'll meet you at Pino's in 20"

"Ass, I'll be there"

"You love my ass" I smiled again

"I do love your ass it is a mighty fine ass" He laughed and hung up. We are gonna have to work on phone manners. I got in the car and headed to Pino's.

(Lester's POV)

Today has been horrible I'm glad it's over and now I get to go eat with Steph. First Ranger talking about filling her position then running into her at the cop shop with a black eye. Then I had to do paperwork. I wish Ranger would pull his head out of his ass, apologize, and offer her the job back. She was good at her job and everyone loves her. Nobody is acting the same today everyone misses our Bombshell. Walking to the car Tank stops me. " Les, man, we got to do something. Everyone is acting depressed and Ranger is beyond being an asshole today." I looked at him "I know but right now I'm off work and going to dinner with my girlfriend. But if you think it would help gather up all the guys that are off and tell them to head to Pino's that's where I'm meeting Steph for dinner." He nodded and I walked to my car, got in, and headed to Pino's.

I walked into Pino's and Steph was already sitting at our table with her back to the wall when I walked in. She smiled at me as I walked over. She has the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen and she smiles a lot. I set down beside gave her a kiss and ordered us a pitcher of beer. Just as our beer was brought to the table, the guys walked in and headed towards us. She looked at me and her jaw dropped. I smiled at her "They miss you already" she smiled at them and gave them a finger wave. They pushed some tables against ours and we all set back down and ordered more beer. There was a lot of talking at once asking Steph what happened. She finally spoke up "Alright guys shut up and listen I am only gonna tell this story once so listen up." She looked at me and winked and told the story. After she finished her story with what happened to her today our food came out. There was small talk while we ate and then Woody decided to be the funny one " So Bomber, when you get sick of Santos you gonna call me?" He winked, Steph laughed. I glared at him "She likes my ass too much to get sick of me" Then I winked at her, she blushed and then laughed. I was shocked at what she said "What can I say he has a nice ass." Everyone started laughing. Suddenly I got quiet we all looked up and in walks Ranger. He starts towards our table and Steph is giving him the Burg glare. She was the first to say anything " Ranger, I didn't know you were invited" he looked at her "Babe"

She picked up her pizza and finished eating. I put my hand on her leg and could feel her starting to calm down some. We finished eating the guys were making small talk, all joking had stopped. Once she finished she looked at me and said "You ready to go home? I'm ready to relax, it's been a long day."

" Come on Baby, let's go" She smiled at the guys " See you later guys" And gave them a finger wave. There were quite a few Bye bomber and bye bombshell's heard as we left.

(Steph's POV)

I cannot believe Ranger had the nerve to show up. He is such and arrogant prick. I'm so glad we didn't end up together. I kissed Les before getting in my car and followed him to our house. Once ther we did what I assume is gonna be our nightly ritual I went to the fridge grabbed us beer he took them opened them then we curled up in the oversized chair together. Tonight was game night so we turned the game on to watch it together. I think tonight I'm gonna tell Les how I feel about him but explain I don't expect him to say the words back to me.

After the game was over we both started upstairs. I got in my purse and grabbed my new lingerie. It was black sheer with pink bows on the sides of the panties and one on the top. Once upstairs I went in the bathroom and put it on. When I walked out of the bathroom Les was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had already undressed. I walked over to the bed. He finally looked over at me and those amazing green eyes got darker. He grabbed me and pulled me up on the bed with him and started to kiss me senseless. I slowly pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Les, I want to talk to you about something." He looked at me and I could tell he was nervous about what I was gonna say. I smiled at him and saw him relax. "Okay baby what do you want to talk about?" I looked down I was prepared to look him in the eyes when I said it. "Les, I know we are a couple we talked about that and it's what we both wanted. I'm falling in love with you. I don't expect you feel the same, I just wanted you to know how I felt." He put a finger under my chin and made me lift my face up and look him in the eyes. He smiled and said "Stephanie, I'm in love with you and I never want you to hide your face from me when you tell me something. I love you" I was shocked I leaned over and kissed him and said " I love you too" We sealed it with a kiss and made love numerous times that night. In between we cuddled up together and slept. I finally have love and am beyond happy. I never knew it could be like this.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ranger's POV)

I'm not sure why I can't get this right. First I got Stephanie mad at me and now my whole company is mad at me for pushing her to quit. I can't believe she is with Lester of all people. She seems happy but I'm not sure that she really is. I came home from my last mission and expected us to finally be together but she was with him. I never thought that when I pushed her away before the mission that I was pushing her to someone else. I never thought she would be completely out of my life. I have to fix this is even if it only me getting her friendship.

I thought I had the perfect solution when I overheard all the guys were meeting her and Les at Pino's. SO I headed out to go meet up with them. I saw everyone laughing when I walked in but when I was spotted everyone got quiet and Steph gave me the burg death glare. "Ranger I didn't know you were invited" I just looked at her " Babe" . She finished eating and I heard her tell Les she was ready to go home. I heard they moved in together, guess it was true. She won't even look at me and I need to talk to her and try to get her friendship back but I'm not sure how. I'm gonna have to come up with a plan. I'm good with plans.

I got back to Rangeman and went to my office to start my planning. Operation get my babe's friendship back. I opened Word on my computer to start the planning. I finally got tired and went to bed deciding I'd pick my plan back up in the morning.

I got to my office at 0700 and opened Word back up when there was knock on my door. "Enter" Tank walked in and didn't look all that happy with me. "Ranger, I really do try to stay out of your personal business but what the hell were you thinking about walking into Pino's. Steph is pissed at you for what you have done and none of the guys are real happy with you because she quit. What are you gonna do?" I rubbed my hands over my face. "I'm not sure what to do but I do want to have at least her friendship. Should I talk to Lester?" "Yeah I think you should call him get him to talk to bomber about meeting with you but I also suggest you let me, Les, or Bobby sit in on the meeting because she is mad at you and has gotten really close to us since being here." I knew he was right I should let someone else stay in there time to suck it up and call Lester. I can't believe this is how it all turned out.

I picked up the phone and called Lester. "Santos"

"I need to talk to you about Stephanie"

"What about her?"

"I want to meet with her and apologize for what I did but I wanted you to talk to her first and see if she would meet with me. I want you there when I meet with her too. We might as well get it all on the table."

"Alright boss I'll talk to her and get back to you." Hopefully she will meet with me.

(Lester's POV)

WOW! I can't believe the call I just got from Ranger, he wants me to talk to Stephanie and get her to have a meeting with him. This could be dangerous but I know she loves him, I'm sure only as friends I just don't know if she is going to want to talk to him. I guess when she comes back in here we'll have that talk.

She comes bounding down the stairs fresh from the shower and dressed for the day. "Hey Baby, I need to talk to you about something." I could see the nervousness radiating off of her so I reached out my arms so she would know I wanted her on my lap. "Les, what's going on I can tell whatever it is you don't want to talk about." Once I got us situated so I could see her face and watch her reaction I started telling her about the conversation with Ranger. "Ranger called while you were upstairs changing and he wants to have a meeting with us."

"About what?" "Baby I'm not sure he wanted me to talk to you about us having a meeting with him. I'll be there the whole time and if you want I can if Tank and/or Bobby want to sit in with us if it will make you more comfortable. If you aren't ready we can give it more time. Whatever you want baby always. I will not pressure you either way." "What do you think I should do? Should we talk to Ranger or should we give it more time?" "Steph the choice is yours, its what you are comfortable with. I will support you no matter what you want to do." She looked in my eyes "Okay we can meet with him. The sooner the better. I'd rather just get it over with." "I'll call him and find out when he wants to meet with us." She smiled at me, got up and walked in the kitchen I could hear her getting us both coffee.

I called Ranger I got his customary greeting "Yo" "I talked to Steph, she said she would meet with you as long as I was there and the sooner the better." " Can you be here at 0900 and we will meet in my office?" "Yep that will work, We'll see you then" After hanging up I got to wondering what this is really about, was he gonna apologize. I got up and walked into the kitchen, wrapped my arms around her waist, it has become my favorite thing to do to her while she is standing up and the way she lets her body melt into mine makes it so much better. "I talked to Ranger and he wants to meet with us 0900. You ready to head out and will stop and get breakfast." "You know so well of course I want breakfast but are we gonna take one car or drive in separate?" Glad she thought about that because I hadn't. "Why don't we ride together because I'll be driving my work truck so you can just use my SUV today." She smiled at me and nodded and headed toward the garage.

We drove in silence holding hands. We stopped at Tastry Pastry and grabbed donuts before heading for Rangeman. I could tell she was nervous when we got there because she was chewing her bottom lip. I pulled her over on my lap and kissed her until I felt her relax. Once she relaxed I looked at her, "Come on Baby lets get this over with."

(Stephanie's POV)

Lester is just what I have needed he is sweet but funny and knows how to make me feel better. I'm glad he came into my left when he did and helped me understand what I deserve. He is what I deserve. I know he used to be a playboy but when we go out he only has eyes for me. He makes me feel cherished and loved just by the way he looks at me. I never expected to fall for him but I have and I fell hard luckily he caught me. Time to go deal with Ranger.

Getting off the elevator Tank and Bobby, two of my best friends, were waiting for us. Tank spoke first "Hey bombshell, he wants to do the meeting in his office. Do you want us in there or we can wait outside the door?" See this is why I love my guys they are always thinking of me. "No, Lester will be in there with me. It will be fine, but you are more than welcome to wait outside the door for us." WE walked towards Ranger's office and Les knocked on the door. We heard Ranger "Enter" We held hands as we walked in. I was getting very nervous.

I could feel the tension in the air as me and Les sat down still holding hands. I didn't want to break the contact, I was drawing from his strength. Ranger broke the silence first. " Stephanie, Lester, I was wanting to talk to you about what happened over the weekend and at the meeting." We both nodded and he continued "Firstly I would like to apologize for how I acted when I saw you together. I know me and Stephanie are not in a relationship but I wasn't expecting to see you together. Secondly Stephanie, I would like to offer you your job back I still believe it would be best to change who you are partnered with. Maybe partner you with Bobby or Woody. If you need time to think about it I understand but please let me know. Do you have any questions or anything to say?" I was in shock that was the most he ever said and he apologized. Lester squeezed my hand I know he is trying to comfort me through all of this so I know what I have to do me and Ranger need to have a one on one conversation. I looked over Les "Will you give me and Ranger a moment alone I need to speak to him in private." He looked at me like he was shocked he got up I pulled him down and gave him a kiss for reassurance.

After Lester walked out I looked at Ranger "Ranger I know you didn't expect this quite honestly neither I did but I am happy and Les makes me happy. I have thought about you for a long time as my best friend but the way you acted towards me over the weekend has shattered that. I do want us to be friends and when you accept me and Les as a couple maybe we can build up to being best friends again. I will say there will be no poaching, no kisses nothing of the sort I refuse to do that to Les. I hope you understand. I would like to have my job back and either partner is fine with me I am friends with both of them. I would also still like to pick up skips for Vinnie, Feel free to set that up however you want." He looked at me like I grew a second head. "Okay well I'll talk with Woody, Bobby, and Lester and we can decide who your partner will be. It's gonna take a while for me to get used to you being with anyone much less Lester. I understand that I reacted wrongly, and I apologized for that. I shouldn't have tried to force you into being partners with me. I will say that I have had a bunch of my men mad at me. I'm glad that you are happy and hope we can be friends again eventually. I assure you I will not make anymore passes at you. However, I will let Lester know if he hurts you in anyway I will hurt him. When would you like to start back at work?" I smiled "If Les hurts me I assure you, you won't be the only one to hurt him. I will start tomorrow I have a few skips I would like to pick up for Vinnie today," He nodded as I walked out. I walked right into Lester, Tank, and Bobby. "Hey guys I need to get to work." They all looked at me and followed me to the elevator. Once we got in the garage I looked at them and knew they were aching to know what happened. "Okay guys here is the deal Ranger apologized he knows I am happy and I am starting back here full time tomorrow, until then I have skips to pick up. He is going to have a meeting to decide who my new partner will it will be Bobby or Woody." I gave Lester a kiss and climbed in the SUV to head to the Bond's office.

When I got to the bond's office I knew I was going to have to let them know about yet another change. I walked in smiling. Connie looked up from filing her nails "Hey girl what's got you in such a good mood?" I looked at her and then Lula, Lula was sitting on the couch. "Well I had a meeting with Ranger this morning and will be going back to work there, I will continue to pick up skips here but I'm not sure how it is gonna work. Ranger was gonna meet with Lester, Tank, and Bobby to decide how it was gonna work where I could still pick up skips for Vinnie. So I will pick up all the skips that you have today. I'm sure Ranger will get with Vinnie later about skips." Connie handed me 2 files for the skips I needed to pick up. "Lula, you gonna go with me." "Damn skippy I'm coming in case you need back up." Lula grabbed her bag and we headed out the door. I noticed there was a piece of paper stuck under my windshield wiper I grabbed it and Lula said "Girl, what is that?" "Not sure it was under the wiper" I opened the piece of paper and now I must have went white.

_Bitch,_

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_The time is coming_

_For me to get you_

I handed the paper to Lula and noticed Connie walked outside She looked at me "When I saw you go pale holding that paper I called Lester they said for you to stay here they are on their way." I nodded because I couldn't speak. I have made it 6 months with no stalker and now that I'm finally happy one magically appears. I heard car doors slamming and turned around to see Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Ranger. Lula handed Ranger the note while Lester came and wrapped his arms around me. I started crying, he held me while I cried into his shoulder. Once my sobs stopped he looked at me. "Baby, you okay?" I nodded The he asked "Do you want to go home?" "No I have skips to get there is only two I can get them and then come to Rangeman." He nodded "If you need anything or want backup call me so we can get someone with you or I can take the day off and go with you." "Les, no you go to back to work and I'll go pick up my skips it will be fine." He smiled and gave me a kiss. Ranger walked over. "Babe, you okay?" I nodded "We are gonna take this to see if we can get any prints off of it and try to figure out who it is," I smiled "Okay, well I'm gonna go pick up my skips." After kissing Les again me and Lula got in the car to go pick up my skips.

The first skip was Carol Zakowski, she lived in the Burg and I went to school with her, she was charged with domestic abuse and destruction of private party after she stabbed her husband in the thigh and took a sledge hammer to his car when she caught him cheating. We drove to the Burg and pulled up at her house I looked at Lula "No guns" "Damn girl you don't ever let me have any fun." We got out and went to the front door. Carol answered the door I gave her my spiel about taking her to reschedule which she was fine with but needed a babysitter for her three year old. "Carol, how about this I can call my sister Val she has a little girl about the same as yours and I can see if she will watch her why go reschedule your court date." "I guess that would be okay." I nodded and dug out my phone and called Val she of course said she watch the little girl we drove over and Carol and Val hit it off. After dropping off the little girl I called Connie she met us at the Cop shop and about an hour later we had picked up Carol's daughter and had her dropped back off at home.

My next skip my be a little more difficult. His name was Jeremy Ryans, He lived close to Stark Street. Since it was lunch time I decided we would eat then go pick him up. We went through a McDonald's drive thru and got lunch. WE ate in the car and then headed out to pick up my only other skip. He was charged with assault with a deadly weapon and carrying concealed. WE drove to his apartment building and I got a very uneasy feeling about him but decided we would go for it. I double checked and made sure my guns were loaded and my stun gun was fully charged. Lula got her gun and stun gun. "Lula you take the back and I'll take the front if you hear any noise come in and help me." I waited until she was positioned under the fire escape, then I walked up one flight of stairs to the second story and knocked. A decent looking man opened the door and I knew form my file this was Jeremy. "Jeremy?" He nodded "I'm Stephanie I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and you missed your court date. I need to take you to reschedule." "Not a chance in hell bitch" He reached behind his back I grabbed my gun and pointed it at his chest. "Listen Jeremy I have not had a great day and it would make my day to shoot you if you so much as try to grab a gun I will shoot you." He took off running knocking me down I jumped up and had to chase him lucky for me I run every day so it didn't bother me I was chasing him and Lula was behind me chasing too. After about 2 blocks I was close enough to tackle him. Once I got him on the ground I stunned him and cuffed him. Lula helped me get him up and we dragged him to the car. We dropped him off at the Cop Shop and headed back to the Bond's office. I got my money for the skips and left to go deposit my money at the bank.

It was 4 so I called Lester "Hey baby, what's up" "Hey I just dropped off my last skip for the day and wanted to know if you wanted me to grab dinner on my way to Rangeman." "Yeah that's fine do you want to grab some Chinese?" "Yep I'll call it do you want the normal?" "You know I do I love you" I smiled "I love you too, see you in a few" He hung up, no phone manners we really are gonna have to work on that. I stopped at Magic Wok to grab our chinese to go then stopped at 7-11 to grab some beer for the house. I was checking out when I heard a very familiar noise. You know the one you hear before you car explodes. That noise I looked outside just as Lester's car went up. You have got to be fuckin kidding me. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial 1 for Lester. "Hey Baby where are you." I started to cry I heard him holler at Bobby to pull up my tracker, "Baby you are off the grid, Where are you?" Between cries I told him "7-11" "Okay Honey calm down I'll pull up your last location I'm coming." He hung up I heard sirens and new cops were on their way. Of course Joe Morelli was one of the officers to arrive, luckily Eddie Gazarra was one also. Eddie walked over and sat on the sidewalk beside me. "Hey Steph what happened?" " Don't know I was inside getting beer and then Boom there goes Les's car." "Wait Lester what does he have to do with this?" I looked at him shocked the Burg grapevine has spread this. "Well Les is my boyfriend and I drove his car today to pick up skips." I didn't realize Joe had walked up and was listening I Bobby off at Rangeman and went home.

We ate dinner in silence and I went upstairs, took a shower, and crawled into bed. Lester wasn't far behind me. Once we cuddled up together he lifted my chin and looked in my eyes "Baby I know you are worried about the car but don't, it was just a car I'm just glad you are safe. I can get another car there isn't another you. I love you." I saw the love in his eyes "I love you too Les hopefully tomorrow will be a better day" We had started kissing when his phone went off. He let out a couple creative words as he picked up the phone "Santos" I only heard his side of the conversation and so all I got was "Yes, No. Not Sure, We'll check tomorrow, Okay" See wonderful phone manners. He hung up and started kissing me again. I pulled away "What was that about?" "Nothing urgent we will go over it in the morning right now I want to show you how special you are." And boy did he a few times actually. We finally let sleep take us with limbs entwined.

**(AN: Next chapter will be a little more dramatic. If you have any suggestions let me know I am open to any and all thoughts on the story and what you would like to see. Enjoy)**


	6. Authors note

**Disclaimer: I realized I didn't post a disclaimer so here it is. All characters belong to J.E. I do not own them nor am I making any money off them. **

**I apologize I am kinda at a stand still on this story no matter how hard I try I cannot seem to make another chapter flow like I would like it to. If you have any suggestions or think you can help please P.M. me. It is driving me crazy because I want to finish this story.**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: I do not own the characters and am not making any profit from them. Sorry it took so long to update but finally it came to me and this is the next chapter. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **_

_**Warning: This chapter contains a dark matter, if rape bothers you please don't read this chapter. It was necessary to get the story going again and if you can tolerate it, the rape will be avenged at a later time. There will be other things that happen before that. Please read and review. Any ideas are appreciated. **_

_**I woke up to the alarm going off at 5 am, knowing I needed to get up and head out for my run. I forcefully turned the alarm off. Okay, I threw the alarm against the wall and it broke but either way it was off. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom and do my business. I threw on a pair of soffe shorts, sports bra, and Nike's, walking out of the dressing room Les was standing by the door waiting on me in nothing but basketball shorts. If I didn't get my hormones under control we weren't going to go for a run. We both had to be at work at 0700 and we would find out who my partner was going to be. Les grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bedroom and then out of the house. Once outside it was easy for me to want to run it's I found out it's a great way to start the day and I usually feel better after a good run. We did an hour run and made our way back up to the house. As soon as we were in the bedroom I was leaving a trail of clothes on my way to the shower. We had 30 minutes before we needed to leave, luckily I can do my makeup in the car and I plan on just throwing my hair up in a ponytail. We did shower together with very little action, Damn him and wanting to be on time. I dressed in my normal Rangeman uniform and put some mousse in my hair before putting in a ponytail, I strapped my gun on and put my boots on and was ready to go. **_

_**We walked out of the house and to my car since his blew up. He walked to the passenger side and held the door open for me while I got in and shut it behind me before walking to the driver side. Who ever said Chivalry was dead hasn't met Les along with most of the Merry Men. **_

"_**Uh Les what was that phone call last night?" I asked not sure if he wanted to talk about it yet or not**_

"_**We'll all go over it in the morning meeting, Can you hold your curiosity that long?"**_

"_**I think so" I said with a big smile which Les returned. We rode the rest of the way to Rangeman singing Metallica together. We pulled into the Rangeman building with 5 minutes to spare before we started our shifts. We walked in holding hands and went up to the fifth floor, I was going to my cubicle and Les would go get our coffee and then would go to his cubicle. We had the briefing at 0830, I had to learn military speak working with all the guys. At 1200 we had an appointment with the contractor about the house, and we got off shift at 1700 and then we were both going down to the gym for our workout before we went home. Our days would be full I was curious as to who my partner was going to be and I knew more than likely with a new crazy after me we would also have backup. I sat down at my desk and looked at my inbox, I had at least ten new searches that I needed to run. I booted up the computer and entered the first search as Lester walked into my cubicle with a cup of coffee for me here. He handed me my coffee cup and sat down on the corner of my desk pulling my chair in between his legs. **_

"_**Baby, Ranger has requested for you and I to meet with him in his office before the morning meeting. Tank, Bobby, and Woody will also be in there. He was wanting us to meet now." I nodded turning the computer screen off and following Lester to Ranger's office. We walked in and sure enough Bobby and Woody were sitting in the leather chairs in front of Ranger's desk and Tank was sitting on the leather couch in the office while Ranger was behind his desk. I plopped down on the couch next to Tank and Les sat down on the other side of me. We made a nice Stephanie sandwich. I smiled looking at my guys one at a time before looking at Ranger. **_

"_**Babe, Woody will be your partner if that is still okay with you and Bobby and Lester will go back to being partners." Ranger said while looking at me. I smiled at Woody and he gave a small smile back. **_

"_**Next is we got some information on your newest stalker the thing is that he has never been one of your skips, we ran a check on him and the only connection is you went to the same college." I nodded at him so he would continue. **_

"_**His name is Adam Ryan Delves, he wasn't very smart since he left fingerprints on the note." I know Ranger stopped talking because I paled and even I could tell I went pale and was beginning to hyperventilate. Lester pushed my head between my legs and I started pushing back on his hand while he whispered in Spanish in my ear. I finally got my breathing under control and sat up and looked at Ranger and could tell he was waiting for me to speak all the guys were staring at me. **_

"_**What all do you know about him before I tell you how I know him?" I asked**_

"_**We just did a basic search on him, we know he lives in Newark and moved there directly after finishing college, we also know he was on probation at the college for two years before graduating, after moving to Newark he was arrested for rape and assault on a woman there and was released about two weeks ago, he is on probation and has listed an address in Newark as his residence." I nodded and all eyes came back to me. **_

"_**There are some things you guys don't know about because I choose not to tell anybody about something that happened in my past, please don't be mad for me not telling you about this only Mary Lou and my old room mate from college Angela know about this. I trust this will stay between us six." I said before I went to tell them this part of my past. They all nodded. **_

"_**During college I was in a sorority and being in a sorority I spent a lot of time with fraternity guys. Adam was one of them, one night at a party he got extremely drunk and…" Lester shoved my head back between my legs as I started to hyperventilate again. After a couple of minutes I brought my head back up and tears began to slowly leak out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I never wanted to relive this. **_

"_**He raped me. That's why he was put on probation. His family was very wealthy and paid the school not to report it to authorities, they also paid for me to finish school if I wouldn't report it to the authorities I was young and stupid at the time and agreed to that. After college I cam back to Trenton and heard that he raped a girl in Newark and was going to jail, I also heard that he blamed me for everything. He told people I wanted what he gave me and then when he was arrested his sister contacted me and let me know what had happened and that he told her it was my fault that he raped the girl in Newark, said that I told him that's what women wanted." I began to sob harder and Lester pulled me up on his lap and held me while speaking to me in spanish to help calm my nerves. Once the sobs began to stop I raised my head**_

"_**I never told him that." I said as tears silently fell down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried to make them stop. Ranger spoke again and I could hear the barely controlled fury in his voice**_

"_**Babe, we know you would never say anything like that. Lester and Bobby agreed to be yours and Woody's back up until he is caught. There is another set of fingerprints that we have identified as a stripper in Newark, we have no idea what she has to do with this and have found no connection to you and her. Her name is Rachel Adamson. Do you know her or have you ever heard of her." I shook my head no.**_

"_**Never heard of her" I replied with a shaky voice. I looked at Les, I know he used to frequent strip clubs in Newark. He nodded and turned to Ranger**_

"_**I used to be a frequent Visitor at the strip club she worked at, she used to get mad because I wouldn't sleep with her nor would I pay for her lap dances. To be honest when I went there I watched the strippers, drank beer, and left. No lap dances and I didn't sleep with any of them but for some reason she always got really offended about it and the last time I went there she threw a drink on me when I told her no I didn't want a lap dance nor a trip to her car. That was about two weeks before Beautiful started working here." Ranger just nodded**_

"_**We'll start surveillance on both houses, I will not tell anyone why we are running surveillance on the houses other than they are the stalkers. I'll come up with a full plan and we can go over at briefing this morning. Dismissed." We all got up and walked out, I went straight to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. When I walked out Les was waiting on me. **_

"_**You okay, Baby?" He asked I nodded and wrapped my arms around him just needing to feel the closeness and love. **_

"_**I hope your not mad at me for not telling out. I didn't want to tell anyone ever." **_

"_**I know baby, don't worry about it. It's okay, I'm not mad at you about it. I understand completely." I nodded into his chest and released my arms from around him. He gave me a light kiss on the lips before walking me to my desk. As soon as I sat down he place another kiss on my forehead and then went to his cubicle right next to mine. I turned my computer screen back on and the search was finished, I printed it and then put it all in the folder and setting it in my outbox. By the time that was done it was time for our morning briefing. I stood up and stretched before going to Lester's cubicle and grabbing his coffee cup and mine and filling them up and going into the conference room. I walked in and took my seat next to Lester handing him his coffee as I sat down. He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed as a thank you. Ranger was the last to arrive and began the meeting. The men reported on security, FTA's, and finally it was time to talk about my stalker issues. A plan had been set that Hector would be checking with hotels in the area to see if either Adam or Rachel were renting one in the area, there would also be a team doing surveillance on each house. Cal and Vince would be at Adam's and Binkie and Hal would be at Rachel's. They would follow them around and try to get evidence, I'm sure there would also be so B & E too to try and gather evidence. The meeting was dismissed and I went back to my cubicle to start on the other searches that were still piling up. I worked diligently until noon and then Lester and I along with Woody and Bobby went to a diner down the street to meet with the contractor on the house. We rode in silence with Lester's hand on my thigh rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. We arrived before the contractor and of course sat in a corner with our backs to the wall, Woody and Bobby sat at a table beside us where they also had there backs to the wall. We only ordered drinks as we waited on the contractor about five minutes later the contractor arrived. His name was James Smythe and he was I would guess in his mid 40's, 5'10, brown and brown hair that was graying. He had done a lot of work for Rangeman also so he was trustworthy. We discussed our plans to finish the house and all the remodeling would be able to be done with us living there. We were having the kitchen done in black and white. There would be black and white checkered tile, black and white marble counter tops, white walls, with a black backsplash, an island with black barstools, and all brand new stainless steel appliances. The office would be painted a soothing blue color with two matching desks, a large bay window and hard wood flooring. The basement would house a safe room and be set up as a home gym. The walls would be white with hard wood flooring and the newest exercise equipment that could be bought. The safe room you would have to enter codes and a thumbprint and retina scan to open it. There was a bathroom on the first floor which is going to be done in neutral colors, it is small so it will have a toilet, sink, and corner shower. There was also another bedroom on the first floor that we were going to have done in tan and white, it would have a queen bed, nightstand, and dresser. On the second floor there were two more bedrooms and another bathroom, one bedroom was to be done in greens and the other in yellows, the bathroom between them would be done in greens and yellows. It was going to be gorgeous when finished. After going over everything with the contractor and picking out colors and getting a couple furniture catalogues in which we quickly picked out furniture, we ate our lunch and went back to work. So far we had not had any more run ins with our two crazies. We both worked until 5 and then went to my old apartment and changed and went down to the gym for our workout. We spent an hour in the gym before going back to the apartment, showering, and getting dressed. Neither of us were on call this week but we were both on call next week. We stopped at Shorty's for pizza before heading to our house. When we got home I went upstairs and changed into just one of Lester's shirts and my panties before rejoining him to eat in the kitchen. We sat down and turned on the news while we ate, I know Les was letting me sort through everything since my past was brought back into the present and I know he was going to want to talk about it. As soon as we finished eating he started the questions**_

"_**Baby, I know it's hard to have all this brought back into your life but do you want to talk about it?" I nodded as the tears began to fall yet again today.**_

"_**I was a Delta Zeta sorority girl, Adam was a Phi Beta Sigma. The two spent a lot of time together, one night during my second year we were at a party. All the girls in my sorority were there and it was held at the Sigma's house. I didn't hold my alcohol well then either so I chose not to drink a lot, I was still fairly sober when Adam approached me he was well past drunk. I told him to go ahead and go up to his room that he should lay down for a little bit. He asked me to help him to his room and I did little did I know what was going to happen when we got up there. We got up to his room and he pushed me down on his bed I went to get up and he held me down and told me if I made any noise that he would kill me and he pulled a knife out of his nightstand beside his bed. I begged him to stop over and over and all he told me was to shut up that all women wanted him and wanted to be dominated and he would slap and punch me everytime I said a word. As soon as he was done he rolled over and passed out. I walked out of there and went straight to campus police who then called the Dean, who then contacted his parents that's when they arranged for me never to report it to law enforcement and they would pay for me to finish college including room and board. Adam was put on probation and kicked out of his fraternity, he blamed me for all of it and said I was asking for it." I started to sob as I told him the whole story. **_

" _**I had no contact with him after the rape and his sister contacted me after he was arrested in Newark to tell me how sorry she was that her family paid me off because he had come close to beating the woman in Newark to death. He was shunned from his family and preceded to tell them yet again that it was my fault." As I finished talking I buried my head into Lester's shoulder. He rubbed my back and whispered in spanish even though I didn't understand it, it soothed me. **_

"_**Baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, it was not your fault and it still isn't. I love you so much Steph, you are such a strong woman." His word made my face light up and made me feel a little better about all of this.**_

"_**I love you too Les. Thank you for being so understanding and not hating me for not telling you sooner" **_

"_**Beautiful, I could never hate you. You need to know that. Never." I smiled at him and nodded. He carried me up to our bedroom and set me on the bed while he started a bath. He came back in the bedroom and pulled me into the bathroom where he had lit candles and added bath salts to the bath water. We both undressed and crawled into the bathtub together. I set with my back to his front with his arms wrapped around me. I enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. That is how I fell asleep wrapped in his arms in the bathtub.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: Still not mine and still not making any money. Please review and if you have any ideas let me know. I don't see this story having very many more chapters. It will probably wrap up pretty quickly at least by Sunday and then I will be posting a new story called moving. It is Connie, Lula, and Steph moving from Trenton and making new lives with each other as support. **_

_**I woke to the alarm blaring yet again. Really they could come up with something better than the annoying beeping or music since it seems only the worst music plays when it is time for me to get up. I got up and did my business in the bathroom before meeting Les in the in the bedroom to go for our run. An hour later we walked back in the house to do our morning shower together and get ready for work. We made quick work of getting ready so we could stop at Tastry Pastry for breakfast before going into the office. Arriving at the office I needed to get a few searches done and then Woody and I would be going our to catch some bad guys and rid the world of evil. Yeah, right but it's a nice thought. We arrived at the office, both of us stuffing the last of our donuts in our mouths before heading up to the control room. Ranger was waiting for us when the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor. I would say he didn't look happy but with his damn blank face it is kind of hard to tell, I'm leaning more towards not happy though. He nodded his head for us to follow him into his office and we both did. As soon as the doors shut I knew we were about to get bad news. He handed each of us a file before Bobby, Woody, and Tank walked in, they already had the file in their hands. I opened the file and the first thing I noticed was it was on our stalker I looked up at Ranger for explanation.**_

"_**Our surveillance teams showed there was no one at either house, the neighborhoods were canvassed and neither have been seen in three days. Both houses were checked out and it was disturbing as to what we found, in Adams house there were pictures on one wall in his bedroom of nothing but you Steph, newspaper articles and pictures of you working and with Les. He has been following you regularly since he got out of prison. Rachel's house was similar except pictures of Les, but the pictures were the same just cut in half sso she had pictures of Les and he had pictures of Stephanie. We have not been able to track them down to a hotel either." We all nodded knowing this was not good news and we would both have to be extra careful. We were both now going to be carrying trackers and panic buttons in the event they can somehow get one of us. I don't see that being an easy task but it could happen none the less. **_

"_**Do you think they are going to come after us immediately or play with us some more?" I asked all of them or more like whoever would answer the question. **_

"_**I think they will play with you a little more before they truly try come and get you. That's why we need to take all the extra precautions. You are both good at what you do I don't see them taking you easily." Tank said which shocked the bejeebus out of me I had never heard him say so much. We all nodded and Ranger looked directly at me.**_

"_**I would like you to do a more thorough search and see if you can find a place they might be staying here." I nodded and he looked at Lester**_

"_**Use your contacts and see if there is any noise on the streets about what is going on. Someone somewhere will know something." Lester nodded**_

"_**Also, go ahead with picking up your FTA's since you will be doing it as a team of four you should be able to do it rather quickly." We all nodded and stood up to go to our respective desks. I started the searches on Rachel and Adam first to let them run, I also started checking credit card statements and phone logs for the number we had listed for Rachel, I saw a new number showed up about two weeks ago and also ran it. I was printing the credit card reports and phone logs while the other searches ran. I turned the screen off to my computer and went to Woody's cubicle,**_

"_**Hey, you want to go get violent and get us some skips?" I asked with a smile, I had become quite violent with our skips if they didn't cooperate, all the guys began to want to go on take downs with me because little things and I would take my anger out on my skip. All the guys had taught me where to hit that wouldn't be visible to so not only could I get my aggression out it would be hidden and most men don't want to admit they got the shit kicked out of them by a woman. **_

"_**Let's roll" Woody replied. I already had my gun and knife strapped on and was ready to go as soon as he was. We stopped at Lester's cubicle and he grabbed Bobby to meet us in the garage. We had files on six skips that we needed to pick up. Woody and I loaded up into one Ford Bronco and Bobby and Lester loaded up into another one. We pulled out of the garage, we were going after Anthony Marsales first he lived off Stark Street and was not a nice guy. He was arrested for assault and battery after beating his girlfriend when she told him she didn't want to have sex with him and then got he charged with resisting arrest. He was going to be fun, Bobby and Lester had there own copy of the file to go over while on the way to his listed address. We went over all of his vital information, he had numerous arrests usually having to do with drugs and a couple for carrying concealed. We parked about three houses down from his and strapped on our Kevlar vests and checked our weapons before coming up with our game plan. The plan was Woody and I would take the front and Bobby and Lester would take the back. That covered both exits, I would go to the door and Woody would stay out if site unless Anthony thought he was going to get rough with me. We gave Lester and Bobby a head start to get in position before we went to get in position. Woody and I approached the door with Woody standing where Anthony couldn't see him unless he looked for him. I knocked on the door and Anthony opened it cussing up a storm.**_

"_**Anthony Marsales?" I asked even though I knew it was him**_

"_**Yeah, who the hell are you?"**_

"_**I'm Stephanie Plum, I represent your bond's company and you missed your court date,…." That was all I got out before he punched me in the stomach. Hard. I was bent over trying to catch my breath when I saw Woody punch him and then cuff him. Lester and Bobby both came running from the back of the house, Bobby had me sit down so he could look me over while Lester helped Woody get Anthony loaded into one of the Broncos. I was deemed fit for duty but would have to do an injury report back at the office. Anthony got a few bumps and bruises on his trip back to jail. The next skip we were going after was Kyle Roberson, he lived in the burg with his mom and was arrested for armed robbery and assault on a police officer. Sweet guy he was. This time Woody and I would take the back while Bobby and Lester took the front. Just looking at the picture I knew this kid was going to be a runner. He was only 20 and had already got him a nice set of priors they were mostly small time stuff but it appeared he was graduating in to the more risky crimes. We pulled up to the house just four blocks from my families house, it looked like all the other houses in the burg. We did our normal weapons check and tightened our vests before walking up to the house. Woody and I in the back and Bobby and Lester up front. About three minutes and out the back of the house ran Kyle, I heard him coming and stuck my foot out which essentially tripped him. **_

"_**Kyle, its not nice to run." I said in an evil voice. **_

"_**Bitch" was all he muttered out before I punched him in his back.**_

"_**That is no way to speak to a lady" I whispered in his ear.**_

"_**Your no fucking lady. You're a want to be man"**_

"_**You think so? Well damn guess I got the wrong parts at birth." I said as I kicked him in the ribs.**_

"_**Get your sorry ass up" I said to him in my stern voice that let him know I wasn't playing with. With Woody's help he was able to get up unfortunately he tripped a few times on the way to the Bronco. I smiled at Bobby**_

"_**What is with these clumsy skips, I just can't seem to understand. They run just find but as soon as their in cuffs they can't stop tripping" Bobby just smiled and shook his head. We got him loaded up and dropped him off. That was how our day went we followed the dame routine with every skip just rotating who took front and who took back. We got all our skips turned in at the cop shop and dropped off the receipts for Connie to send a check to Rangeman. So far we hadn't had any contact from our stalker today but we knew that could change at any moment. When we returned to Rangeman, Les and I changed clothes and went down to the gym, his insurance money had been deposited into his account and we were going car shopping this weekend. He decided he wanted a super cab truck so that's what we were going to look for. We finished our work out and went to the diner down the road for dinner before heading home. Since we had spent the whole day together we didn't really talk just enjoyed each others presence. We went home and took a bath together before making love most of the night. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: Don't own not making money. The story is almost over, only a few chapters left. Read and Review. **_

_**It's been one week since I got the first note from my stalkers and now I am pretty much on lock down. It seems my stalkers are getting braver, they had a letter delivered to Rangeman threatening to make last time look fun compared to what will happen when he gets his hands on me again. I will admit I'm scared, we've been working non stop trying to find Adam and Rachel we have yet to find out where they are staying but they have not arrived home. Lester even had a letter sent to him at Rangeman, saying that she was better than me and as soon as I was out of the way they could be happy. My car had been blown up by the assholes one night while Les and I and a few other guys went to the movies. So now I was pissed. Two vehicles in a week had been destroyed, Les got a 2011 Ford SVT Raptor, Black Super Cab, that is fully loaded. It is a drool worthy truck and now it appears we are going to have to start looking for me another car. When we were at going to various dealerships looking for him a truck I found a car I fell in love with and now I'm going to get it. It was a 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe, red and fully loaded. Since we don't use our personal vehicles to pick up skips hopefully it will live for a while. I'm only allowed to leave the building with a convoy right now but I have a plan. I know it's going to piss Les off but the only way to deal with our stalkers is to bring them out. So my plan is to sneak out and use one of the work SUV's, it will have a tracker plus the tracker I carry and my panic button. I know if they see me out alone we can take them down so we can go on with our lives. I told the guys what I wanted to do and they all said no, now it seems I have to take it into my own hands and do this myself. Well they didn't all say no, Hector agreed to help as long as I wore a wire so he could hear what was going on. He is going to fix the cameras so I can get out without being caught. He agrees this is the only way to put an end to this stalker situation, they will wait until I come out and I refused to be locked up so I'm going to take care of the situation. I have two guns on me and three knives, the guns can be found easy enough but the one knife is hidden very well and I have a bobby pin hooked in the back of my jeans so I can pick a handcuff lock if they handcuff me. Hector and I have done everything we can to make this as safe as possible but they are never guarantees that it will go as planned. I knew that the second I stepped into the elevator, Hector was going to make pulling the SUV's and my personal trackers up impossible until he heard anything on the wire that said the stalkers had taken the bait. I drove around town and finally decided to stop at a 7-11 for gas and some tasty cakes. I pulled in and spotted Adam pulling in behind me and sure enough there was a young looking woman with him. I pumped gas like there was nothing going on and went inside paid for my gas and grabbed a few tasty cakes. Before walking back out I spoke into my mic,**_

"_**It's showtime, turn on the trackers." I walked back out to my car carrying my snacks and got back into the SUV. I noticed that the Rachel was now in the drivers seat and Adam wasn't in the car which meant he was somewhere in mine. I started up the SUV and pulled out of the lot, Adam popped up from my backseat**_

"_**Miss me Bitch" Was his first comment, he could have been a little more original and clever**_

"_**No, I can honestly say I haven't missed your sorry ass at all Adam" I replied sweetly**_

"_**You really are stupid"**_

"_**Some people believe so, some people assume so, and all are proven wrong." I replied cockily**_

"_**Just way you aren't going to walk away this time"**_

"_**You think so? I'm almost positive that you won't walk away this time and if by some crazy chance you do, no worries you won't walk long." I know you shouldn't bait the psycho but really this asshole thought he wasn't something special, I couldn't wait for him to see how much of a dumbass he really is. **_

"_**I was surprised to see you out alone with your bodyguards" **_

"_**Well, my bodyguards as you call them are my coworkers and they don't control me." He laughed an evil laugh before telling me to turn, we were headed out of Trenton and into a wooded area by the River. Good for me bad for him. Now when I beat the ever loving shit out of him no one will know except maybe the calvary when they show up. I reached down and pushed my panic button so they would come, and looked in my rearview mirror to see dumb ass number two was following us. We finally made it to an area where there was an R.V. parked, well damn no wonder we couldn't find them they were staying in an R.V. **_

"_**Leave the keys in the ignition and open your door slowly. No sudden movements." He instructed me as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I did as I was told and got out. He pushed me against the SUV and removed my guns, one knife, and my mic. He didn't find the other two nor did he realize why I had a bobby pin in my pants so he didn't remove it either. As suspected he handcuffed my hands behind my back and shackled my feet, he then chained me to a tree like a fucking dog which only infuriated me more. He pulled Rachel to the side and I had seen pictures of her so I knew that's who it was. While they had their back turned to me I worked the bobby pin out of my belt and started picking the lot I was almost done when they turned back around. Dammit I didn't have enough time to get out of the cuffs, I would have to wait for another available opening when they weren't watching. Adam came back over and started hitting me with every punch I would just smile at him, he wasn't going to break me down. After a few minutes it really started to hurt to I slipped my blank face on and just stared at him. I think he broke my jaw, I know he broke my nose and busted my lip, I also knew I would have two black eyes. He continued to beat the shit out of me by kicking me in the ribs, stomach, and chest, I was beginning to have trouble breathing and knew I had to get the cuffs off and fight back. It took all the energy I had to get the cuffs picked but I did. The problem was there was no way for me to get out of the shackles so all I had to defend myself were my hands. I slipped one of them in the back of my pants where I had a knife strapped to me that he missed. I pulled it out and began to fight back, to say he was pissed that I broke out of the cuff would be a mass understatement. It was not going to stop me if I didn't fight back he would kill me at least this way I had a chance of survival. I cut him from the side of his eye down to his jaw at one point when he got to close to me. Rachel came over to help him try to fight me but that didn't turn out well for her, she went down within about a minute after I stabbed her in the thigh. She was passed out so it was back to just Adam and I, we continued He would throw a punch or kick and I would do my best to block and stab at him. He tried unsuccessfully to get the knife away from me which ended in him getting a nice gash in his hand. I was not the weak girl he remembered in college. We continued to fight, I'm not sure where his gun was and I'm not sure he knew either or he would have shot me by now. I was beginning to get light headed and I hoped my guys would arrive before I passed out and he killed me. **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN: Same disclaimers as before. Enjoy please review. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **_

_**I looked up and saw the calvary had arrived Adam was so focused on continuing to fight me he didn't realize anyone was walking up behind me he took another swing at my face and I stabbed him in the arm as Tank grabbed him. Tank handcuffed him as Woody cuffed Rachel. Bobby, Lester, and Ranger were by my side, I heard Lester and Bobby talking to me but didn't understand what they were saying as darkness overtook me. **_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Why was my alarm clock going off and when did I go to sleep. I tried to get my eyes to open but they just wouldn't open. Slowly it all came back to me I was fighting Adam and then the guys arrived and I passed out which means that beeping means I'm in the hospital. Well, Shit. I hope they didn't take those ass wipes to jail but either to the morgue or the holding cells at Rangeman. I want to have a word with them when I get out of this shit hole. I tried once again to get my eyes open and finally managed one eye open. Lester was sitting in a chair beside my bed holding my hand but his head was leaned back and he had his eyes closed. I finally got the other eye open and squeezed Les's hand and he popped up.**_

"_**Baby, your awake" He said as he kissed my forehead. He held up a cup of water and stuck the straw in my mouth so I could get a drink. The cold water felt amazing going down my parched throat, I know he was pissed about what I did and I just hope I can make him understand why. Lester pushed the button for the nurse and she came in it was Alisha, a woman I went to school with who was a grade younger than me.**_

"_**Hey Steph, glad you decided to join the land of the living again. I'll get the doctor so he can come in and check you out and I'll let all the people in the waiting room know you are now awake. I nodded before she walked out and looked at Les.**_

"_**How long was I out?"**_

"_**29 hours" He replied rather testily, yep he is definitely pissed at me**_

"_**Les, please"**_

"_**Steph, not right now. We'll talk later." I nodded and turned my head away from him as the tears began to fall. The doctor and Bobby walked in, Bobby stood patiently while the doctor checked me over. **_

"_**Ms. Plum" He said**_

"_**Steph or Stephanie"**_

"_**Okay Stephanie, I'm Dr. Amos, and have been treating you since you arrived. You have been asleep for about 29 hours. You have a broken nose, fractured jaw, and cheek bone, three fractured ribs, and your spleen was ruptured, we did have to do surgery to remove your spleen. You will have to stay here for two more days so we can know for assure there aren't any more complications and you will need to be on light duty for while until your ribs heal completely. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head no and he walked out of the room leaving me alone with Lester and Bobby. I kept my face turned away from them until I heard Bobby speak.**_

"_**Lester can you give Me and Bomber a minute?" He must have nodded because I heard him get up and walk out. I heard Bobby sit down in the chair Les had just vacated but I still didn't look at him the tears were still falling thankfully silently.**_

"_**Bomber, honey look at me" Bobby said softly. I shook my head no**_

"_**Please look at me honey" Damn him and the word please. They all know I can't deny them when they say please. I turned my head and looked at Bobby, he looked concerned and exhausted. I stared at him as I waited for him to speak.**_

"_**Bomber what's wrong? Why are you crying and don't lie and tell me its because of your injuries. I know better than that and I want the truth." I nodded**_

"_**He's mad at me" Bobby nodded his head**_

"_**Honey he is mad because you left without back up and we know you had help, but you put yourself in a dangerous situation and granted you handled yourself really well it scared him. He doesn't understand why you did what you did." I nodded and began to sob. Wincing because of the pain in my ribs. Bobby stood up and wrapped his arms around me.**_

"_**I love him Bobby, I don't want him mad at me. I just wanted to deal with Adam and be done with it so Les and I could be happy." **_

"_**I know honey, it's okay. He won't stay mad at you" He replied as he rubbed my back. After I calmed down he smiled at me**_

"_**There are a lot of people in the waiting room wanting to see you. All the guys that are off duty are out there plus your family and most of the TPD and your friends."**_

"_**Can you send my parents in I want to get them over with first." **_

"_**Sure honey but I'm going to be sure they know that if they upset you they leave. No excuses." I nodded grateful to have such wonderful friends who know how much my mother frustrates me and degrades me. My father, mother, and grandma walked in.**_

"_**Hey baby granddaughter, you did good fighting that man off. I'm proud of you not letting him take you down without a fight." I smiled and my mother was crossing herself**_

"_**Thanks grandma" My dad bent down and whispered in my ear**_

"_**Proud of you pumpkin. I know you left without backup and I don't agree with that, I also know how upset Lester is and you need to talk to him but you did good fighting back" I nodded. My dad knows things I don't tell my mother and he pays more attention to what I do say. He knows Les and I are together and he likes Les. I kissed his cheek back and he kissed mine. My mother was still standing there shaking her head at me.**_

"_**Stephanie, when are you going to give up that job? Joe still isn't married maybe you should just go back to him but you would have to give up this ridiculous job of yours. Marlene Kowski's daughter doesn't have to fight men and she doesn't have stalkers." I cut her off before she could go any further**_

"_**First off , I will never be with Joe again I do however hope he finds someone that makes him happy. Secondly, I will not give up my job, I like it and last have you seen Marlene's daughter if I looked like her I wouldn't have any stalkers either because they would be to busy running from me because I'd be so damn ugly. I'm not everyone else I'm me and I like me. I'm sorry that you don't" And I began to cry yet again, I hate crying and I just keep doing it today. My dad looked at her**_

"_**I think it's time we go and we will be talking about this at home. We have an amazing daughter and for some reason you can't see it." He said as he guided her out the room turning before he was out the door **_

"_**Love you pumpkin" I smiled**_

"_**Love you daddy" Before my grandma walked out she bent down**_

"_**You sure do have a lot of hunky men out there waiting to come check on you, you should send some my way but they need to have a big package" I laughed and nodded before she walked out the door. All the guys took turns coming in to make sure I was really okay, I got lots of cheek and forehead kisses. The TPD officers came in and checked me after the merry men had made their way through. Last was Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula who checked me over and then left They didn't even give me the latest gossip afraid it would get me to worked up. Ranger hadn't come in yet, he was probably mad at me too. I started to cry again, I was trying to get rid of the stalkers so Les and I could be happy how did he not understand that. Les walked in the room to me laying in my bed with me head in my hands sobbing and wincing, sobbing and wincing. My ribs hurt and crying made them hurt worse. Lester raised the head of my bed up some and then scooted me over so he could set down beside me. Once he was in the bed he gently pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest. I sat there enjoying his closeness, he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.**_

"_**Baby, I'm sorry I got so mad early. I was so worried about you when you disappeared and then Hector told us what was going on and that he helped because if he hadn't you would have gone anyway and without all the precautions he had you agree to so we could get to you quicker. I love you and was so scared I was going to lose you and then when we got you here we couldn't get you to wake up and he had done quite a bit of damage and I didn't know how to deal with the fear so I got mad. I just wish you would have talked to me first""What would you have said?" I asked**_

"_**No, I would have told you no I don't want you in that kind of danger."**_

"_**That's why I didn't talk to you about it first. I wanted us to be free to live our lives together happily and I couldn't do that if our stalkers weren't dealt with. Which brings up another question. Where are they?"**_

"_**Their both in holding cells at Rangeman." I nodded and closed my eyes to drip off back to sleep.**_

_**Two days later I finally got the release to go home but if I worked I was only allowed to do desk work. I hate desk work, we stopped at Rangeman before heading home. Lester had taken the rest of the week off so he could stay at the house with me. All the guys showered me with hugs and kisses before Les wrapped me back up in his warm arms and took me home to heal and relax. **_


	11. Prologue

_**AN: Same as before. This is it. **_

_Prologue_

Adam and Rachel got to set in holding cells until my ribs healed and then Les and I went to deal with him. They were only fed bread and given water as meals, anything more would have been to kind. The day the doctor released for regular duty the first stop was their holding cells, I had been on light duty for eight weeks which pissed me iff and now I could take it out on the two people who caused it. I went to Rachel's cell first. I smiled innocently as I walked in.

"Can you explain to me why you found it necessary to do things you have done to me and Lester? There are other guys out there you could have had. Please explain." I said to her. She hung her head

"I don't know" She replied, I kicked her chair over with her still in it

"Wrong answer. Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to and then I met Adam and he said we could both get what we wanted. I would get Lester and he would get you." She finally said

"Well, too bad it didn't work out that way. I'm not sure what's going to happen to you now but I would suggest you just keep your mouth closed." and I walked out. I didn't feel bad for her but I was more pissed at everything Adam had done to me. I walked into his cell and he was looking a little worse for wear. He was covered in bruises and one eye was swollen shut, I stood against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know this is over right Adam?" I asked

"No I don't know." Was his dumb ass reply. I walked over to him and grabbed the gallon of acid that was put in the room, I poured some on his hands and feet and then looked at him while he screamed.

"See how that acid eats away your flesh. When you raped that's what it felt my insides were doing. I almost lost who I was because of you, it felt like acid was eating away my soul. Luckily I managed to get myself together and become stronger. But it took a long time and a lot of mistakes before I ever got stronger physically. Mentally happened a lot sooner, I know that you are well aware that your life is over and I hope you enjoy hell." I poured some more acid this time on his legs, listening while he screamed and begged me to stop and I finally let go of what he did to me. He deserved to beg for someone to stop just like I begged him to stop. I walked out and never looked back. I'm not sure what happened to them and I'm honestly okay with that. It was over finally over. I had gotten peace from what occurred in college.

Two weeks later Lester and I eloped with Ranger, Woody, Bobby, Tank, Lula, and Connie. We went to Vegas where we were married. My dad was happy for us and my mother refused to talk to me, Grandma well she was grandma. Enough said. We both still work for Rangeman but I'm on desk duty since I'm now 8 months pregnant. It's been a year since the incident and a great year it has been. We found out early on in my pregnancy that we were expecting twins at 24 weeks we found out we were having a boy and a girl. We had decided on their names and it's Camden Andres Santos and Cambry Dominga Santos. They were both named after Lester's parents since they had passed away. Sitting at my desk after finishing up a client meeting I started to feel the contractions. I slowly made my way to Lester's desk and leaned against.

"Baby, I think we need to go to the hospital" I said just as my water decided it was time to break. Lester grabbed my hand and hollered so everyone could hear.

"We are going to the hospital. I'm going to be a daddy!" Bobby, Ranger, and Tank came running and Tank picked me up thinking I shouldn't walk while in labor. Crazy Men. I give him credit though, it didn't gross him out that my entire lower body was wet and still leaking all over him. I think we made it to the hospital in about 3 minutes. Tank called my dad and friends while Lester went back to the Labor and Delivery floor with me. Sixteen hours later I delivered two healthy babies. They are both beautiful our daughter looks like Les and our son looks like me. Camden was born at 5 lbs 6 oz and Cambry was 5 lbs 9 oz. They both had full heads of dark hair. We spent two days in the hospital before taking the home in their Black Rangeman onesies. Ranger had them made and they were very cute. It said Rangeman on the front with handcuffs and a pistol and their names were on the back. He even had Ella sew a ruffle on the bottom of Cambry's. Lester and I are lucky to have each other, our children, and all of our wonderful friends. Ranger is having a large office built for Lester and I to share with the twins so we don't have to put them in daycare and all of the guys have volunteered to babysit when I have to go to client meetings. I won't be doing takedowns anymore and Lester said he isn't going to do as many since we want to be able to devote as much time as possible to our little angels.

_**The END. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please Review. Keep in mind it was not Beta'd and I'm still a learning writer. **_


End file.
